


Luxury

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Attraction, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: He wanted to luxuriate in the moment.





	Luxury

"That was mine. It was mine."

So smooth, yet so rough. God. Corkoran could've listened to an angered Pine forever. Fuck Roper's rules he should've brought a voice recorder along. He could've appreciated the nuances in his room later. Did he really have to open his eyes ? He just wanted to lie on the couch and luxuriate in the moment. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Pine had stood up, his hands were on his hips and the urge to commit a second even bloodier murder was in his eyes. If there was a chance to get hands on Pine you'd be damned right he'd take it. The only question he might have had was: "Where the Hell did Frisky find those clothes ?" They didn't fit Pine at all. You almost could've fit two Pines in them with how much of the sleeves and trouser legs were left over. Blue was a good look for Pine though, and the ankles were particularly lovely this morning. His enjoyment waned as the sliding door from the terrace scraped open. He'd forgotten Jed was still out there. Unlike Pine, an angry Chief was plain terrifying. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
